Goodbye
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: Tras las constantes masacres entre humanos y muertos-vivientes muchos fueron arrastrados por las podridas manos de estos seres caníbales, en el cual acorralan a dos hermanas gemelas sobrevivientes que logran zafarse de ellos escondiéndose en el bosque, pero cuando se adentraron más en él se encuentran con un campamento lleno de personas que no están mordidas u infectadas.


**Summary****:** **Tras las constantes masacres entre humanos y muertos-vivientes muchos fueron arrastrados por las podridas manos de estos seres caníbales, en el cual acorralan a dos hermanas gemelas sobrevivientes que logran zafarse de ellos escondiéndose en el bosque, pero cuando se adentraron más en él se encuentran con un campamento lleno de personas que no están mordidas u infectadas.**

**Advertencias****: **Este one-shot es un AU y tiene posibles OoC.

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes (menos Tsubaki) pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, creador de nuestro adorado Rivaille Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Desde que la humanidad fue invadida por esos cuerpos putrefactos, horrorosos, bañados en decenas de moscas y mugre encima caminando moribundos, había una escasez tremenda de personas vivas, que en algunas situaciones, estaban escondidos en sus propias casas sin comida, agua, todo lo necesario para que una persona o ya sea un grupo pueda subsistir, y otra situación, como en el caso de un grupo de personas se desplazaban de un lugar a otro para aprovechar y saquear los mercados abandonados y así poder alimentarse para sobrevivir. Pero hay inconvenientes en que la minoría de humanos acaba en manos de un conjunto inmenso de zombies, siendo destripados y devorados de la manera más grotesca y horrorosa que un ser vivo podría presenciar delante de sus propios ojos._

_Tal es el caso de un par de hermanas gemelas, una se llamaba Mikasa Ackerman y la otra Tsubaki Ackerman, ambas de origen oriental, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, tenían la misma altura y tal palidez que algunos niños las confundía con un fantasma. Las dos sufrieron un traumatizante pasado del cual ninguna quiere recordar por el hecho a que la primera presencio el asesinato de sus padres quedando de tal manera muy perturbada, y la segunda en cambio fue la que decidió rescatarla de aquel infierno que se generaba. Si habría ser humano existente que llegara a mencionar siquiera a sus padres, Mikasa les miraba dolorosamente y Tsubaki se enfurecía por la actitud de ésta, no soportaba verla siempre triste por la misma razón así que por ello le daba un sermón de media hora para que se olvide de su remordimiento por algunos momentos._

_Pero todo cambio cuando un día en una de sus paseadas para recolectar algo de comer fueron acorraladas por una manada grande de zombies, corriendo y corriendo de rincón a rincón obtuvieron zafarse a duras penas del bando de los caminantes muertos escondiéndose en un bosque deshabitado y enorme. Entonces, de repente un hombre armado con una escopeta les apunta pensando que era uno de esos seres abominables, tras la confusión conocieron a Eren Jaeger, quien era un muchacho de su misma edad joven de cabello castaño y ojos azulados claros como el cristal. Él estaba acompañado de un grupo grande de personas, para mala suerte de Tsubaki, que era considerada antisocial y sobreprotectora con su gemela, y se volvió más sobreprotectora debido a que el niñato conto su pasado, el cual sufrió el mismo infortunio que ellas, y fue así como disminuyo la presencia de Mikasa._

_ La mayoría del tiempo estaba con Jaeger o con un jovencito llamado Armin Arlelt que era un año menor que ellos, pero a diferencia poseía un coeficiente intelectual bastante avanzado para su edad dejando impactada y boquiabierta a Tsubaki. _

_Una tarde de julio, debido a que Mikasa se fue en un pequeño grupo para conseguir alimentos y medicamentos, Tsubaki aburrida le propone jugar ajedrez a Armin, el muchacho le ganó cinco partidas seguidas a la fémina, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera ya que ella se consideraba la mejor en el juego a causa de su padre, quien le hacía jugar ese aburrido juego sin valor alguno todos los fines de semana. Desde que le gano esas cinco miserable partidas le empezó a caer bien el niño, Tsubaki no era muy social ni tampoco lo fue cuando era muy pequeña, siempre miraba con odio a los desconocidos y a menudo los maltrataba agrediéndolos verbal y físicamente, pero en aquel campamento que vivía estaba rotundamente prohibido hacer tales acciones mencionadas debido a que en dos ocasiones se le llamo la atención por golpear a un cocinero y robarle su comida._

_Pero ese mismo día cuando regresaron a la medianoche algunos de los muchos que salieron a buscar suministros, apenas llegaron un joven no tan alto ni tan bajo de un semblante más serio que las gemelas suelta las bolsas de alimentos y comienza a golpear muy brutalmente a Jaeger, en el problema que se desarrolla Mikasa decide ayudar a su mejor amigo pero Tsubaki la detiene y en respuesta le mira con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Pasado el barullo el joven que dio inicio a la pelea le lanza una mirada seria y fría a su hermana Mikasa, y la otra los queda mirando sin comprender que sucedía, cuando el muchacho de tez fría se marcha, ella le cuenta que en una de sus búsquedas Jaeger se emborracho armando un caos entre los caminantes acorralándolos por completo, iba a ser el fin hasta que apareció Rivaille y los salvo junto con sus acompañantes._

_Terminado lo relatado la fémina quedo pesando y fue cuando en su cabeza empezó a procesar imágenes de su hermana siendo descuartizada por esos asquerosos engendros podridos, Tsubaki horrorizada y cabreada le dice – ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? No te entrene en vano para que te distraigas con un mocoso infantil que no vale la pena ver. ¡MIKASA REACCIONA! ¡TE ESTA USANDO! – finalizo echando ácido en sus palabras._

_Nada más mírate...-apunto con su dedo índice hacia ella descaradamente recalcándole de su nuevo corte de cabello- ¿No entiendo porque demonios te cortaste el cabello? Seguro fue por ese idiota que tanto estas apegada a él –dijo con cierto recelo y odio en cada palabra._

_¡CALLATE TSUBAKI Y NO METAS A EREN EN ESTO!–era el colmo, se entrometía y echaba la culpa a Eren de todo y no importaba que, ella siempre buscaba un culpable, ya fuese inocente o no, en cada pelea que ellas tenían. Ahora se molestaba por una simpleza como cortarse el puto cabello, que según ella en cierto tiempo anterior, le iba y venía si se lo cortaba, pelaba, teñía o dejaba crecer._

_Y de vuelta en lo mismo… -giro sus ojos pesadamente, transmitiendo cansancio por la misma actitud sin sentido que profesaba Mikasa en defender a toda costa al malcriado de Eren- Sabes… estoy cansada desde que nos encontramos a ese crío, le prestas más atención a él que a mí, JODER SOY TU PROPIA HERMANA. Lo que más me duele es que ni si quiera me diriges la palabra, lo único para que usas tu boca a la hora de hablarme es tan sólo para decirme un "Hola" o "Adiós", sabes eso es muy triste para mí –suspiro designada._

_¿De qué estás hablando? Si todos los malditos días te hablo pero la respuesta que recibo por tu parte es una mera cara tuya echándome antipatía –exclamo harta y hecha una cólera- Si tanto drama vas a hacer por estos berrinches infantiles deja de preocuparte por mí de una puta vez, sólo vete a dormir – sus ojos teñían tal furia dedicándole una mirada de desprecio que nunca y ni siquiera de niña se la dedico a la gemela._

_No estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada hermanita – la miro moviendo sus brazos en modo de defensa dando a conocer sus intenciones. Que tanto se creía la ruda aquella chica para darle órdenes, en vez de pelear debería estar agradecido por tanto que la ayudo estos 16 años desperdiciados en protegerla y enseñarle lo necesario para sobrevivir._

_Mikasa a regañadientes acepta el desafío colocándose y concentrándose en atacarla pero sus acciones son repentinamente interrumpidas por la voz del Sargento Rivaille. – ¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo mocosas de mierda?!_

_MIKASA –grito enfurecida Tsubaki ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho, éste en respuesta la miro con un aura asesina._

_¡SUFICIENTE! –interrumpió él llamando a sus subordinados para detener a las hermanas Ackerman- Si van a pelear o hacer un escándalo en público pueden hacerlo afuera donde los pedazos de mierda con mucho gusto les encantaría ver su patética riña infantil – prosiguió- Pero como hoy no estoy de humor, soy capaz de mandarlas a ustedes dos a dormir en las jaulas de allí – levanto la mano señalando el horizonte donde se encontraba diez jaulas algo oxidadas y llenas de moho, pero de las cuales dos estaban ocupadas por unos de aquellos caníbales putrefactos._

_Las dos féminas callaron inmediatamente ante la amenaza del capitán, después de que las soltaran cruzaron miradas de desprecio la una con la otra, cuyos ojos oscuros salpicados en furia se separaban a medida que se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aunque ninguna de ellas no se dieran cuenta todo el campamento las observaba por aquel batallón que casi iba a generarse, muchos se preguntaron cuál de ellas tendría la victoria. Pensando esto, muy pocas personas pudieron apreciar ante sus ojos las técnicas de pelea de Tsubaki y no negaban para nada que era una excelente oponente en cuanto fuerza se trataba, pero Mikasa tampoco se quedaba atrás, solamente las personas que la acompañaban en sus misiones sabían de sobra que esta mujer era una bestia voraz en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, igual que la anterior, pero a excepción de que la primera le costaba copiar movimientos que superaban los suyos, y es ahí donde Mikasa recibe un punto a favor._

_Los días fueron pasando y ambas hermanas seguían sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada, ninguna cedía a dar el siguiente paso de perdonarse, y la obstrucción a ese paso era por aquel sentimiento llamado orgullo, jugaba el rol de no admitir que ellas tenían razón pero que a la vez exageraron la situación, una se sentía sola y abandonada, mientras que la otra distraída y sensible._

_Entonces llego el momento en que Mikasa comenzaba a extrañar a su hermana, ignorando todo lo ocurrido que había pasado anteriormente decide buscarla. Revisa en su habitación no estaba, en la cocina no había nada, las duchas se encontraban vacías, hasta fue a preguntar a los compañeros que en algunas ocasiones establecía conversaciones, nada, nadie sabía dónde estaba._

_La desesperación y el miedo hacen mella en ella, ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento en esto. Con su cabeza en su peor estado no tiene otra alternativa que correr de un lugar a otro para encontrarla, pero al no prestar atención choca brutalmente con alguien, arrojándolos al césped áspero y verdoso._

_¿Es que tanto te cuesta mantener los ojos bien abiertos cuando corres así? –ahogo Rivaille levantándose y limpiando su camisa blanca cubierto con hojas y pastos mojados, gruño al darse cuenta que su prenda se encontraba húmeda y algo desbaratada._

_La próxima vez que te encuentre corriendo y chocando a la gente barreras y limpiarás los pisos y las celdas de los muertos –amenazo él furioso- ¿Te quedo claro Ackerman?_

_La joven asiente positivamente. ¿Sargento usted ha visto a Tsubaki? –pregunto con todo el cuerpo temblándole._

_Si mi vista no me falla, ella se fue ahí – le indico detrás de la gemela desesperada por encontrar a su hermana._

_Tras escuchar la dirección en donde estaría Tsubaki, la mirada que cargaba tristeza paso para convertirse en uno de alivio y esperanza. Gracias Capitán –agradeció con medio alegre la fémina mientras se alejaba de un Rivaille ahora con un gesto inexpresivo y preocupado._

_Pasados quince minutos de los cuales el joven se quedó observando por donde se fue Mikasa, decidido se dirige en esa misma dirección pero de forma silenciosa y sigilosa para que la fémina, que de costumbre sabía, no se metiera en problemas._

* * *

_Acelera rápidamente el paso, algo en su mente la preocupaba muchísimo, como porque demonios la estúpida de su hermana se fue sola a ese sitio, pensó angustiada. Después de caminar por media hora, sale del bosque y se encuentra en un territorio espacioso y desolado había tres edificios de diez y seis metros de largo cerrados con candado. Baja la mirada y en ello personas despedazadas y mutiladas estaban desparramadas en el suelo frío y rojizo césped lleno de carne, intestinos, órganos salidos de los cuerpos corpulentos y sin vida de los desafortunados que no alcanzaron a escapar._

_Hoye unos gruñidos ruines y salvajes, mira más allá de los edificios y dos zombies aparecen de la nada con unas ansias inmensas de devorar a la mujer, pero ésta saca su pistola del bolsillo y sin ningún remordimiento y angustia les dispara a ambos en la cabeza manchándose de sangre su camiseta favorita obsequiado por la desaparecida._

_Baja su arma y saca de la mochila de municiones unas cinco balas más y la recarga con ellas. Con atención observa el sitio atestado de cadáveres podridos por doquier. Entonces vuelve a escuchar otro gruñido, pero este estaba detrás de ella, giro rápidamente su cuerpo apuntando a la asquerosidad que quería atacarla, pero no hubo disparo, sino una Mikasa incrédula por lo que veía._

_El zombie era la misma imagen de Tsubaki, pero muerta y caminando para capturar a su gemela. NO… NOOOOOO –grita abriendo los ojos sin entender cómo fue que se convirtió en uno de ellos, la muerta sujeta fuertemente de la camiseta e intenta morderla pero ésta la empuja con mucho ímpetu y rabia por lo que sigue observando suspicaz. Y en un arrebatamiento Mikasa la empuja con más violencia y enojo hasta que la muerta en vida choca contra el espinoso y áspero árbol._

_Eres una maldita estú…-sonzollo la muchacha entrecortada-¡ESTÚPIDA! Una maldita perra-Continuo caminando hacia aquel ser putrefacto diambulante de idéntico parecido físico-Tú que… que… siempre me decías que tenía que volverme en alguien de tu misma capacidad e inteligencia… que a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos me tenía que volver más fuerte por nosotras… vaya estupideces que decías-habló con ironía tragando sus propia lágrimas mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello asqueándola de lo horrible que es el mundo por quitarle a una de las personas más importantes de su vida._

_El zombie comenzó a dar unos fuertes aullidos acompañados de una torturosa y lenta caminata, tormentando mentalmente a la joven que estaba sosteniendo un arma de fuego en sus manos que al mismo tiempo temblaban por la tristeza y el shock. Ella seguía sin comprender como diablos paso todo esto, se suponía que su hermana era fuerte, desde que sus padres fueron masacrados por un clan despiadado su gemela siempre estuvo delante de ella echándole en cara que la vida era muy injusta y demasiado mierda para que personas como la misma se pongan a llorar cada rato de lo sucedido en el pasado. Todo el tiempo fue estricta en la hora del entrenamiento, siempre que peleaba con su gemela, ésta la revolcaba y mandaba en el suelo tan sólo medio segundo seguido de un puño proporcionado en su estómago. Si, en resumen la educo muy bien, y sobretodo la entreno muy bien. La mayoría de las veces era la persona más hostil y cruel del mundo cuando se encontraban con un superviviente sin ningún rasguño, la cual pedía a llantos desesperados que lo acompañaran y formaran un grupo con él, pero jamás paso, debido a su desconfianza con la humanidad y la misma gente que daban un agrio sabor en la boca. _

_Escupe con odio el suelo y mira fijo su objetivo murto-viviente, entonces en un breve segundo arroja ferozmente la pistola y hunde sus manos en los bolsillos para extraer un cuchillo mediano especial del cual le tiene tanto aprecio como desprecio a la vez. Decidida se arroja rápido al monstruo golpeándolo violentamente._

_Y-yo… que siempre me aguantaba tus sarcásticas lágrimas de aquellos que merecían un descanso eterno por haber sacrificado sus miserables vidas a nosotras que fuimos un par desequilibrado en nuestra forma de pensar acerca de la propia vida –grito en cólera al cabo de romperle con sus propios puños la mandíbula inferir al cadáver viviente de su hermana muerta- ¡TE ODIO! –gimió desconcertada por la realidad._

_El zombie trataba de morderla pero ella esquivaba sus movimientos con facilidad. Miro otra vez la cara de su familiar. Pero… a pesar de esto… de las heridas y golpes que me brindaste…- miro por última vez los ojos pútridos y vidriosos de su ya muerta gemela diciendo:- Te seguiré queriendo yy… aunque te suene extraño yo siempre te admiré, desde que me defendías de esos brabucones de los cuales me quitaban mis pertenencias y se burlaban de mí… tú… aparecías de la nada y sola te los cargabas a todos y les dabas su merecido golpeándolos hasta casi quedar muertos, dejándolos bañados en sangre en medio de la calle…- se escucharon unas pisadas a lo lejos- hasta que en varias ocasiones nos separábamos para conseguir bebidas y alimentos, a menudo traías más suministros que yo, pero el punto era que salías ilesa y sin ningún rasguño. Siempre te admiré por tu valentía y fuerza – termino con un sonrisa sincera recordando los buenos tiempos que vivieron juntas._

_Pero…-elevó su brazo hacia arriba de la cabeza del zombie que gruñía y forcejeaba con fiereza brutal- … ya es hora de acabar con este averno que me carcome… y recuerda esto… yo te agradezco por TODO – como si fuera en cámara lenta descendió su cuchillo a la frente de su hermana, dando el fin del infernal gruñido y molestoso forcejeo por parte del zombie._

_Mierda -gruño derrotada separándose del putrefacto cadáver que se encontraba inmóvil y poblado de moscas a su alrededor, lo que menos aguantaba por ahora era la pestilencia que liberaba el cuerpo de la podrida y demacrada Tsubaki._

_Miro a su alrededor sin tener en cuenta el tiempo trascurrido, que para su decepción no tuvo éxito aquella búsqueda, la noche ya caía tenebrosa, estrellada y peligrosa, si bien tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, juró que escucho unas tenues pisadas desvaneciéndose a unos metros de ella._

_Oe Ackerman –una mano se apoyó en el hombro de la mujer caída, ella asustada por aquella aparición se sobresalta y en defensa apunta la pistola hacia la persona desconocida- ¡Joder mujer tranquilízate! –ella entonces reconoce la voz del ser que estaba a su lado, era nada más ni nada menos que Rivaille, que carajos hacía él aquí, que no debía de estar en el campamento y si no mal lo recuerda, no había escuchado ni sentido nada en el camino que tomo, pensó exhausta, ¿no será que habrá escuchado y visto todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos?_

_¿Sargento que nadie le dijo que espiar es de muy mala educación? –harta de que siempre la tengan que perseguir para protegerla y más en un momento doloroso como encontrar a su propia hermana muerta, definitivamente ya estaba cansada de esto._

_Cállate Ackerman, eres la menos indicada para hablar de buenos modales –ironizo ligeramente hastiado – Y yo no lo diría espiar, más bien te estoy salvando el culo ya que tienes la capacidad de meterte en cada embrollo sin pensar y medir las consecuencias. Además no vine sólo por ti –el joven miro por unos segundo el cadáver golpeado y moribundo de Tsubaki._

_Mikasa al observar aquel acto ahogo un sonzollo y bajo su mirada por las sandeces y tontería que estaba dirigiéndole a su superior, fue así como subconscientemente más lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus ahora enrojecidas mejillas._

_Debemos irnos, esta oscuro y no es conveniente seguir lamentándose por la decisión que tu hermana tomó de sin decir con qué fin salir del campamento –dijo para tranquilizarla y regresar en donde les conviene estar._

_Todo esto es culpa mía –quebró ella triste al mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su gemela –Si tan sólo me hubiera disculpado y a la vez estado a su lado nada de esto estaría pasando –volvió a caer su cabeza abajo golpeada por la realidad._

_En realidad si hay que buscar culpable en esto, ustedes dos se hicieron daño y a la vez ambas son las responsables de hacerse este problema –intervino Rivaille corrigiéndola, dicho esto ella lo mira abriendo y recuperando poco a poco sus brillos en aquellos ojos cristalizados por el llanto._

_La fémina volvió a pensar en todo lo vivido con su único familiar, entonces recordó que en su mano estaba el cuchillo que su hermana le había regalado y prometió con su vida que lo conservara y nunca jamás la perdiera, este objeto era el que uso para defender a Mikasa de los asesinos, todavía recuerda con nostalgia esos tiempos que eran muy inseparables a comparación de ahora que casi apenas se cruzaban unas palabras y regresaban a lo suyo. Lo penosos en esto es que el material con que recordara a su querida hermana es con el cuchillo afilado, que además fue con ello que pudo matar al zombie de Tsubaki._

_No sé cómo demonios sigo en pie –resoplo bajando aún más la cabeza –No tiene sentido seguir en un mundo donde ya no estará ella para motivarme… -volvió a perder el brillo para convertirse en unos vacíos iris sin alegría- debí haber muerto junto con…_

_Otra vez te estas equivocando –interrumpió fijando su vista en la mujer, decidido camina hacia ella y con su mano posa sus delgados y cálidos dedos en el suave mentón y así sube la cabeza de ella para hablarle con más claridad –Escúchame Mikasa, Tsubaki no te perdonaría por nada en el mundo si se enterase de las idioteces que estás diciendo, y créeme para todos es difícil pasar por la situación en la que estas pero te recuperarás y mirarás al frente orgullosa de lo que aprendiste y viviste con tu hermana. Es muy difícil, lo sé, yo también lo viví –finalizo con el entrecejo fruncido compartiendo el mismo dolor que la fémina tras perder a un ser muy querido._

_Mikasa queda perpleja por tanto apoyo que recibe del muchacho y nerviosa debido a la cercanía en el que se encontraban sus rostros desciende lentamente su cabeza en señal de vergüenza, dicha acción no pasa desapercibido para el moreno, que tal estremecimiento fue debido a su mano, pensó divertido mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa._

_De-debemos irnos –rompió el silencio una sonrojada Mikasa todavía cabizbaja por el suave tacto del chico que estaba frente a ella sin soltarla de su barbilla –Y de seguro vendrán más porque ya es de noche._

_Hmp –su sonrisa como arte de magia desapareció para convertirse en el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre –Tienes razón… -finalizó serio retirando su mano del rostro de la muchacha y le extendió para que pueda levantarse y así marcharse._

_La joven entendiendo su acción estrecha y se sostiene a él para poder elevar su cuerpo, pero cuando está completamente parada sus piernas no aguantan más y ella se prepara para una caída dolorosa de la cual nunca llego ya que el joven la sostiene de la cintura muy fuertemente._

_Mocosa estúpida si no podías levantarte me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio –gruño preocupado pensando en lo poco que ella cuida de sí misma._

_Y que haremos ahora que no puedo caminar –pregunto dolorida por sus piernas y dedicándole una mirada de soslayo al que la estaba sujetando._

_Y que te parece… -de un momento a otro él con su mano derecha sujeta las rodillas de Mikasa y con la izquierda sostiene la espalda de ésta, que al ver sus ojos oscuros destellando brillo y reflejando sorpresa por el repentino acto del muchacho se estremece y lo aparta rápidamente cada vez más sonrojada que antes._

_Riva-vaille –grita avergonzada debido a que el chico no mostraba signos de querer bajarla –Y-yo puedo so-sola –tartamudeaba con el ceño fruncido._

_¿A sí? –la miro burlándose por la tremenda tontería que soltó ella- No creo que dures siquiera un segundo parada, serías presa fácil para cualquiera en tu actual estado y además repentizarías el camino con muchas dificultades arrastrándote como un cadáver sin pies e insisto que hasta una tortuga sería más rápida que tú –terminado la frase, la fémina lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos pero tenía razón, si hacían lo que ella decía iba a ser una carga más pesada de lo que es ahora._

_Y en modo de reprocho la azabache suspiro pesadamente todavía con las mejillas de todos los colores, acto seguido ella miro el cielo, era un paisaje muy hermoso, las estrellas danzando brillantes y blancas al son de la luna creciente que las acompañaba a iluminar el oscurecido lugar, sin dudas digno de observar tan agradable vista. Después su mirada se posó en su salvador, que si no fuera por él, en la noche una horda de esos muertos hubiera acabado con ella, como habrá o quien sabe, pasado con su hermana fallecida. Al observar el rostro fino y masculino de Rivaille, no niega por nada en el mundo que sintió cierta atracción cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero todo cambio ese mismo día que golpeo violentamente a Eren, desde aquello le profeso un odio gigantesco hacia su superior, eso y que día a día no cambió ese desprecio… hasta ahora._

_Rivaille siente por largo rato que la joven se le quedaba viendo, entonces la mira y al ojear su rostro encuentra una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su mejilla, ahora su fastidio vuelve haciendo que su ceño se frunza._

_Esa cicatriz… –gruñe él cabreado por lo sucedido aquel día – ¿Fue causada por el imbécil de Jaeger?_

_¡¿He?! Claro que NO –salto ella defendiendo a su amigo –Fue culpa de los caminantes que nos rodearon sorpresivamente… -iba a continuar pero un suspiro hastiado del muchacho la hizo callar de inmediato._

_Caminantes atraídos por la estupidez que cometió tu amiguito de emborracharse como si nada, poniendo en peligro tu vida especialmente –resoplo mirando adelante sin querer continuar la conversación._

_Mikasa cruza débilmente los brazos y suspira derrotada, no podía más, ni siquiera mantener la vista de tan cansada que estaba. Vuelven sus recuerdos, aquellos en los que estuvo acompañada de su gemela desde que era pequeña hasta anteriormente, sus parpados pestañean tenuemente y acompañada en los brazos de Rivaille se duerme pensando en lo cálido que es él, cerrando sus ojos por completo._

_Rivaille cae en cuenta que la fémina se durmió en sus propios brazos, de soslayo la mira, dormida era como un ángel caído, sus semblantes serios y fríos no estaban presentes sino en reemplazo estaba una cara tranquila y totalmente en paz con su profunda respiración, la sostuvo apretándola más contra él, prometiéndose que la protegerá cueste lo que le cueste. Y ni siquiera el inepto de Jaeger se la arrebataría, ya que jamás la valoraría como él lo hace._

_Volvió su mirada en el camino fúnebre y espaciosamente oscuro, pero a unos kilómetros se veían luces y se podía escuchar los gritos de una mujer que gritaba como loca, sin duda alguna el muchacho identificó perfectamente la voz que provenía, era la cuatro ojos, aquella científica que se fascinaba con cualquier cosa que provengan de los muertos-vivientes._

_Ya estamos cerca, se dijo mirando a Mikasa que rebosaba de una paz infinita. Sonrió levemente, animándose a que faltaba poco, pronto muy pronto… esto iba acabar, jurando por su alma que jamás dejaría sola a la muchacha de hebras oscuras que sujetaba protectoramente con tanto anhelo._

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**N/A: **Primero que nada, espero que les haya sido de su agrado ^^, si les gusto dejen reviews ¡ANIMO! xD

Sus reviews me serán de apoyo, porque tengo planeado hacer una historia de Shingeki no Kyojin, que como sospecharán será RivaMika xD y si Dios quiere y no me castiga en estos días de flojera seguiré escribiendo n.n

Saludos y que tengan un buen finde (3o)/


End file.
